The Reason Why
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Sheldon gives Amy a thoughtful gift with no explanation, and after she keeps insisting, he finally tells her the reason why.


It was the middle of May on a beautiful friday afternoon when Sheldon decided to "mix things up", as they say. Vintage video game night was still of top priority, but the people who participated now had an official cheer leader- one Amy Farrah Fowler, who was Sheldon Lee Cooper's very own girlfriend.

She had agreed to come and offer her support on one condition, which he thought simple yet fair for her to request. He was to spend at least when hour with her and her alone, not too difficult at all.

He had to give her her gift anyway.

And now, with Amy due to arrive any minute, Sheldon found himself not totally immersed in his game. Leonard was having more success than he, but Sheldon couldn't bring himself to care.

That was, until he wondered if Amy would be disappointed in his attitude.

He immediately leaned forward and gave it his all. By the time Amy came, her knocking had aroused Leonard solely, who answered the door with a questioning glance back at his roommate.

"Not now, in the zone," Sheldon mumbled out of habit, and Leonard and Amy both rolled their eyes; Amy with a small smile and Leonard with one of smug pleasure. It wasn't everyday he beat Sheldon at something.

"Where is everybody?" Amy asked as she sat beside her boyfriend on the couch. He took his time answering, finishing his game at last with a less than perfect score, and gave her his full attention.

"Huh, I don't know." He said with a shrug.

Sheldon got up after that to go make tea an Amy watched as he walked away. Near her Leonard fumbled with an xbox controller momentarily, tossed it aside and left to go to Penny's.

At the sound of the door clicking shut Amy decided to join Sheldon in the kitchen.

"Looks like vintage video game night was a bust." she commented with forced disappointment to appeal to his interests. Whether he played video games or not, she'd still spend time with him.

"I wasn't even winning in the beginning," he admitted slowly with his back to her. "I was too distracted."

Am wondered what exactly he meant by this. She didn't think he'd directly tell her, however, so she just let the subject drop completely.

Instead she began thanking him for his compromise that day and when he turned to face her, a small smile toyed on his lips in the most attractive of ways.

"It was my pleasure. Which reminds me... wait right here." he told her, scurrying off into his room.

Amy starred blankly at the ghost of his silhouette in front of her until he returned. In his hands, a lovely green box grabbed a significant amount of her attention.

"This is for you," he told her, handing her the box with the utmost care. She looked back at him with such confusion to the point where he couldn't tell whether she liked his gesture or not.

"Open it."

Sheldon concentrated closely on her fingers as they turned over the box for a few seconds; holding his breath. With his nod of approval she took her now curious gaze off him and did as he said.

"You... you got me a Neil Diamond CD?" She asked with a goofy grin on her face.

Sheldon smiled before moving closer to her and placing a hand on top of hers.

"I know you like him." he said proudly.

"I do," she replied softly. "But why? Why do all this for me?"

To her surprise, Sheldon just shrugged; his hidden motives remaining a mystery.

The ten minutes that followed contained long, anxious silences where the physicist didn't say anything more on the topic of her interest. They conversed over their tea until, in a round about way, Amy again inquired after his motives.

And once again he shrugged, but with a subtle wink before downing the rest of his tea and continuing to talk about things with little importance.

At least, he attempted to.

"No you don't," Amy said, placing a hand on his chest. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," he said with a soft chuckle and Amy tried her best imitation of a lost puppy; following him around with a sad enough expression to make anyone feel sympathy for her.

"Please tell me," she pleaded seemingly endlessly, and judging by Sheldon's defeated smile, Amy grinned triumphantly and dropped her gaze to his lips as he spoke almost seductively.

"Do you really want to know?"

Amy nodded slowly.

Sheldon was silent for a moment. "The gift I gave you was for simply being you and putting up with my quirks while others find them "abborant" or "rage inducing," as you once said, and for that I thank you."

Pausing, he added quietly "...I really appreciate it."

Amy was quiet too. "You're welcome Sheldon." she said, biting her lip gently at his innocent tone.

"There's also something else I was going to give you." Sheldon said with confident eyes shining bright, albeit not focused where she would have thought.

"Oh?" Amy asked; smirking playfully.

As Sheldon opened his arms up to her she slipped in them swiftly; his hands automatically finding her hips. He held her near him, caressing her hair and holding her tightly.

And in the middle of Amy's attempt to get back the breath he knocked out of her Sheldon placed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips that turned deep and passionate but had an underlying effect to it; one of intense care and tenderness...


End file.
